<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needykkuno, Cutekkuno by cobaltwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723073">Needykkuno, Cutekkuno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltwrites/pseuds/cobaltwrites'>cobaltwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Sharing a Bed, corpse, idk what to tag, pure fluff, sykkuno - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltwrites/pseuds/cobaltwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They part for a second, emitting a noise of more from Sykkuno, and Corpse smiles quickly before going back in for another. His hand rests against Sykkuno’s chin gently and this time Corpse parts, reconnects, and parts again, causing Sykkuno to chase the man’s lips as he leans away.</p><p>“Needykkuno,” Corpse chuckles deeply, Sykkuno feeling a warm sensation in his stomach, “Cutekkuno.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needykkuno, Cutekkuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! forgive me is there is any errors, it's been like a year since i last wrote fanfic.</p><p>this is purely based on corpse &amp; sykunno's online persona's per say, and just a little fun. if the two ever express any discomfort about fanfics this will be deleted :)</p><p>i can relate to sykkuno a lot &amp; i just wanted to write my feelings out a lil bit :~) enjoy!</p><p>edit: i just want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudo's and comments! i can't believe there is so many! thank you guys so much!! i also edited a few errors i noticed so all should be good now, and added cutekkuno to the title cause a one word title wasn't doing it for me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light filtered into his dark room through the slightly open blinds, long rectangles of deep orange slowly travelling up the wall as the early morning sun slowly rose outside. The room was still covered with a dark blue haze, as Sykkuno rustled slightly under the covers, waking from the brightness from outside. He gingerly brushed his hair from his eyes as he rolled over in his bed, changing his sleepy gaze from the orange light painting his walls, and instead looking at the sleeping body next to him.</p><p>Sykkuno often took habit of leaving his blinds open just a tiny bit for the sun to wake him in the mornings. He never used to, always sleeping in late so he could always stay up late and stream later that night, having the most fun with his friends he’s had in years playing <em>Minecraft</em> or <em>Among Us</em>. But ever since a second body had joined him a few nights a week, he had always reserved the early morning sun just for himself, to think.</p><p>Corpse is still sleeping. He’s laying on his back with his dark curls splayed out all over Sykkuno’s pillow, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. His face is completely bare from a mask or eyepatch, and he looks peaceful as he sleeps. Sykkuno gently moves a stray curl from his face, but not enough to wake the sleeping man as he gets lost in his thoughts about how much he loves sleeping in the same bed as him.</p><p>It’s only for a couple hours that Sykkuno can lay in his warm bed and think. Think about how much he’s been feeling the past few weeks, how he’s been feeling more the past month than in his entire life. He remembers how he used to always be alone, the monotone days when he would get up, spend days by himself, and go back to bed by himself. His emotions overwhelm him a lot sometimes - so much that sometimes he tears up while streaming or when he’s in the kitchen with his roommates, and he has to turn off the camera or sneak back to his room so others don’t see him wiping at his face. His bed was the only thing that ever saw him cry when he was feeling particularly lonely or unloved. Now he had Corpse to comfort him instead.</p><p>He’s not used to being loved.</p><p>He moves closer to Corpse, softly tracing the outline of the younger man’s jaw with his fingertips. The skin is soft and smooth, and Sykkuno is thrilled at the idea that he’s one of the few people who get to see this face, that he’s one of the few people Corpse trusts so much. He traces down Corpse’s neck and stops at the collar of his black t-shirt, moving to wrap his arms around the sleeping man. Sykkuno thinks about how Corpse has been looking a lot less tired than usual, to which he is glad. The man needs his sleep.</p><p>Burying his face in Corpse’s neck, he feels a little tingle in his chest. Being so intimate with someone in the sense that he can just touch them whenever he wants, and enjoy it is something very new to him. Butterflies erupt in his stomach as he takes in Corpse’s scent, basking in the warmth from his body heat. Sykkuno is definitely overwhelmed, and takes a quick deep breath to stop himself breaking into a panic. A good, overjoyed panic.</p><p>He stays like that for a little bit. Until he can hear birds starting to chirp outside, and then he sits up and stretches. It’s still only early and he will probably go back to sleep in a little bit after closing the blinds again, but for now he just gazes around his room in contentment. His computer and streaming equipment sit on the far wall, turned off. His room isn’t greatly decorated like other streamers or his friends. His streaming-screen sits against the wall, in which he will move later again tonight when he sits in front of the computer to talk to his fans and stream some games. He couldn’t imagine not having it there when he streamed, it just seemed like a part of him now - but also because he liked the privacy and maybe fans would probably notice something off, like a chained necklace Corpse probably accidentally left on his bed stand before going to bed. But the idea makes him smile a little, that <em>yes</em> <em>Corpse was here</em> and <em>he's mine</em>.</p><p>He lays back down, staring at the ceiling, taking it it’s plainness. He feels a little poke at his ribcage, makes a small sound of surprise and looks to the man who is now awake next to him.</p><p>“Hi.” Sykkuno murmurs softly, rolling onto his side. He hadn’t meant to wake Corpse up.</p><p>“Hi.” The sleepier man repeats back, voice low and husky but full of admiration, smiling a little and reaching his arm out to grasp Sykkuno by the waist. Corpse seems like he's not ready to wake up just yet.</p><p>Accepting Corpse’s hug, Sykkuno settles back into the warm bed with him, flush against his chest. He can hear Corpse’s heartbeat steadily rise as the pair intertwine in the bed. He’s sure his pulse is starting to beat a little faster too, as his butterflies come back full swing and the thought of being this close to Corpse for even five minutes makes him feel dizzy, but in a good way. He never though sharing a bed with another human would be this nice, but Corpse has always exceeded all his expectations.</p><p>Corpse is back asleep again. He can feel his his grip has loosened a bit, but Sykkuno can’t stop thinking about the sensation of their chests pressed together, heart against heart, the gentle breath from Corpse against his hair and how their legs are slightly tangled together in a way that one of them would definitely trip if they had to get up in a hurry. He buries his head into the crook of Corpse’s neck again, feeling safe but letting out a shaky breath as a million thoughts run through his head. It’s perfect but too much all at once.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d ever be this close with another human being. <em>Ever</em>.</p><p>It’s morning. He forgot to close the blind again but he fell asleep anyway. He knows many hours have passed because he can hear someone mowing their lawn or doing some landscaping or something outside. It’s probably ten am.</p><p>He’s awake on his side but his right hand is grasped within Corpse’s who is laying on his back, playing with Sykkuno’s fingers. Sykunno’s left arm is definitely numb from laying on it weird, and his movement rouses Corpse as he moves to lay on his back, shaking his arm out a little.</p><p>“Mornin’, Corpse.” Sykkuno says, smiling a little and taking in Corpse’s wild bed-head ridden hair.</p><p>“Good morning, Sykkuno.” Corpse says back softly, and Sykkuno can feel a tingle run all the way down his spine just from hearing Corpse’s first-thing-in-the-morning deep voice.</p><p>Corpse surrenders Sykkuno’s hand back. It’s quiet for a little bit. The two of them lay in comfortable silence as their bodies wake up. There is no noise coming from the house yet and Sykkuno enjoys the morning silence, but blushes a little bit as Corpse moves impossibly closer to him.</p><p>“You drooled a little bit.” Is what Sykkuno hears from Corpse, and he’s a little surprised as Corpse wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Sykunno honestly does’t really care if Corpse can see him drooling at night, since Corpse has seen him possibly at his worst, but he did definitely care about the sensation and feeling of Corpse’s thumb on his lips. That’s never happened before.</p><p>Corpse notices too, it seems. He’s staring directly at Sykkuno’s lips, hand still steady against his jaw. Corpse brushes his thumb over his mouth again, tracing the outline of his lips and Sykkuno catches a glimpse of pure <em>want</em> in Corpse’s dark eyes.</p><p>Not a single thought can run through Sykkuno’s head before Corpse leans down to connect their lips. The two are always intimate with each other, even around their friends, but kisses where only ever shared when it was just the two of them. It always made Sykkuno melt on the inside, drowning in the feeling of Corpse’s lips on his, and it always left him wanting more. He was <em>always</em> thrilled for more kisses. <em>Always</em>.</p><p>Their noses touch gently before their lips connect, Corpse letting out a small chuckle before closing in the remaining space. Corpse’s lips are warm, tingly and soft. The gentle press of mouth on mouth has Sykkuno closing his eyes as he feels the all too familiar flutter in his chest, solely focusing on the feeling of Corpse’s lips against his. Morning kisses are the best.</p><p>They part for a second, emitting a noise of <em>more</em> from Sykkuno, and Corpse smiles quickly before going back in for another. His hand rests against Sykkuno’s chin gently and this time Corpse parts, reconnects, and parts again, causing Sykkuno to chase the man’s lips as he leans away.</p><p>“Needykkuno,” Corpse chuckles deeply, Sykkuno feeling a warm sensation in his stomach, “Cutekkuno.”</p><p>“Corpse—“ Sykkuno starts but is interrupted again by those sweet, sweet lips and the quiet smack as they part for the final time.</p><p>He can still feel the sensation of Corpse’s lips against his as the other man lays back down on his back. He seems a little breathless from the kissing, as is himself. Sykkuno just lays there, head spinning, soaking in the intimacy of what just happened between him and the man he loves. He’ll never get used to this. It’ll always be as amazing as the first time they shared a kiss in this room.</p><p>“Do you want breakfast…?” He hears Corpse say next to him, and he looks over, flustered a little bit when he realises Corpse has been looking at him for some time. Corpse looks like he’s ready to get up from bed and start the day, when Sykkuno wants nothing more than to just lay in bed with him forever. But he realises Corpse probably has things to do today, like write some lyrics, go to his appointments, or the like.</p><p>“Five more minutes…?” Sykkuno asks with a wide smile that only Corpse gets to see, and he tries to pull him back down into the warmth of the bed with a giant hug. Corpse laughs his hearty chuckle and gives in to Sykkuno’s wants, and both men beam wide smiles as they cuddle for another couple minutes, basking in the warmth and racing heartbeats of each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>